Conventionally, there has been known a liquid processing apparatus that performs liquid processing on a substrate such as a semiconductor wafer and a glass substrate.
In the liquid processing apparatus, a plurality of pipes for supplying processing liquids is collectively arranged in a comparatively narrow region in some cases. In this case, when a pipe of processing liquid that is used at a normal temperature or a low temperature is arranged near a pipe of processing liquid that is used at a high temperature, there exists possibility that the temperature of the processing liquid used at the normal temperature or the low temperature is raised by heat release from the pipe of the processing liquid used at the high temperature.
Thus, recently there has been proposed a liquid processing apparatus in which the pipe of the processing liquid used at the high temperature is accommodated in a housing that accommodates a plurality of liquid processing units, the pipe of the processing liquid that is used at the normal temperature or the low temperature is accommodated in an external housing that is adjacent to the housing, and a tank that retains the processing liquid having the high temperature is arranged outside of the housing and the external housing (see Patent Literature 1).